Certain types of asphalt resurfacing equipment may use an electrically-powered, fuel burning burner to heat asphalt for application to a road surface. Some types of asphalt resurfacing equipment are designed to be portable and may thus use such a burner in an arrangement with an appropriately-rated rechargeable battery to provide the electrical power to the burner. Rechargeable batteries may have a general voltage rating and can be selected such that the rating thereof corresponds to a target operation voltage of the burner. The particular voltage provided by rechargeable batteries, however, may vary and, in particular may decrease, as power is drawn therefrom, from an initial charge, which may result in a voltage that is higher than the particular rating, to a voltage that is substantially lower than the rating.
Because a burner may implement a number of functions that require electrical power (which may be implemented by the same or different components thereof), a drop in voltage of the battery to a level outside of a particular range may result in suboptimal burner operation conditions. Continued use of a diesel burner under such conditions may lead to malfunction of the burner or may damage the burner itself or other components of the associated equipment. Accordingly, a device that can help prevent diesel burner operation under a low-voltage condition may be desired.